Anillos de Humo
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Y es que cuando Taichi le dice: "¿Que acaso no te atreves a poner la boca en "O"?", Yamato, entre risas, cae redondito en el juego. Porque quiere caer.    .:::TaichixYamato:::.


_**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**_

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene Yaoi (relación chicoxchico). Si no te gusta, por favor, vete =D. Si te gusta, pleeease, enjoy! *¬* xD**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_Anillos de Humo_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Hace tanto calor que se han quitado las camisetas. A torso desnudo, ambos se encuentran recostados sobre la cama. El aire está denso, caliente, un calor totalmente palpable. Y es que es una de _esas _noches.

—Dame eso —exige el moreno, y lo suyo suena más como un jadeo. Alarga la mano hacia su compañero, rozándole la cara, y este se quita la mano de encima con un golpe de la suya.

—Nada de toqueteo —le dice con voz rasposa el rubio a su lado, pasándole el cigarrillo de hierba.

—No te toqueteo —dice el moreno con fingida indignación. —Ni que estuvieras tan bueno.

—Estoy buenísimo y lo sabes.

—Creído.

—Envidioso.

—Ya te gustaría a ti que te toqueteara todo.

—Qué asco Taichi —frunce el ceño.

—Eso dices ahora —sonríe, dando una calada al porro, —pero una vez que me sientas, verás que te queda gustando.

—Maricón —murmura Yamato con fingido fastidio, pasándose una mano pegajosa por la frente para quitarse el sudor que comenzaba a acumularse.

Al cabo de segundos ambos se echan a reír. Una risa ronca, rasposa y por sobre todo, viciada, como el aire de la habitación, que olía a sudor y a hierba, y se respiraba jodidamente caliente.

—Te lo has fumado todo tú solo —se queja el moreno, viendo que el cigarrillo ya está chiquito, expulsando el humo con deliciosa lentitud. —¿Cómo le haces para hacer esos anillos con el humo?

Matt se ríe y le arrebata el porro de la mano.

—Presta atención —da una calada, y tres perfectos anillos salen de su boca, elevándose al techo y expandiéndose hasta desaparecer. Taichi se queda mirando los anillos, como embobado, hasta que se esfuman. —Tienes que juntar humo en las mejillas, y formar una "O" con los labios antes de sacarlo, ¿captas? —le devuelve el cigarrillo.

—Capto —dice el moreno con la risa tonta que le da cada vez que se fuma un poco de hierba.

Y a Matt se le pega esa risita, porque cuando se vuelan, todo es chistoso.

El moreno sigue las instrucciones de su compañero, pero al expulsar el humo, le entra la risa tonta de nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso? —se ríe el rubio a su lado, retorciéndose, apegándose más a él.

—Un anillo, tarado, ¿qué no ves? —dice con la risita pintada en los labios. Matt se ríe con más ganas. —Es que tú eres un pésimo maestro.

—Tú eres el pésimo, aprendiz —le dice con tono burlón. —Que con la boca debes formar una "O" —le dice con tono que pretende aleccionar a un niño pequeño de no hacer tonterías. —No se hace esa cosa que tú haces… —se ríe.

—Enséñame, Yama —ríe el moreno.

—Ya deja las mariconadas —le gruñe.

Y el moreno se ríe más.

—Si hasta volado eres penoso. Qué lindo, Yama —se burla. —¿Qué acaso no te atreves a poner la boca en "O"?

—¿Qué? —y al rubio le entra la risa tonta otra vez, y el moreno le hace eco. —¿Por qué no me atrevería a poner la boca en "O"?

—Y yo qué sé. A ti es al que le da pena.

—No me da pena.

—Entonces hazlo —ya le había dado otra calada al cigarrillo, —muéstrame como se pone la boca en "O" —dice soltando el humo.

Yamato se incorpora y se inclina sobre él, y una corta y peligrosa distancia se establece entre sus rostros, pecho contra pecho. Le quita el porro, se lo pone en la boca y lo chupa, dando una calada profunda que hace al moreno reírse debajo de él. Y expulsa el humo, formando con los labios una "O" perfecta. Los anillos de humo se van a parar directamente al rostro de Tai, y este no hace nada más que reírse, sorbiendo el aroma a hierba mezclado con el aliento de su amigo. Matt le devuelve la risa. Al reírse, su pecho vibra, pegado al de Taichi, sintiendo que la piel morena le quema.

—Así se hace —dice con tono de sabihondo.

—Pues no vi nada —le responde el otro encogiéndose de hombros.

—Tarado —ríe.

—Es que tenerte encima me desconcentra.

—Jodido maricón.

—Tú eres el que está duro, Yama —le dice con una risita.

Y sí, está duro. Su entrepierna dura choca con la pierna de Tai.

—Tú también estás jodidamente duro —susurra el infeliz, sobándole el miembro con la mano que no sujetaba el porro.

Taichi se ríe, se ríe fuerte, como si fuese un perro y ladrara. Y Yamato suelta la misma risotada, sin quitarse de encima, sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de respirar el aliento viciado que salía de la boca del moreno y que le rozaba la cara, un aliento caliente y denso, como todo el ambiente. Y Matt se frota contra él, y le aprieta más el miembro, y Taichi gruñe, gruñe jodidamente de gusto.

—Tú eres el que quiere que lo toquetee —le dice el rubio.

—Si quieres toquetearme, hazlo Yama —susurra él por lo bajo, con una risa idiota en la cara.

Porque no deja de ser un juego. Un puto juego que se les antoja divertido cuando fuman la hierba que el castaño consigue. Y aunque el rubio siempre le diga que es una mala idea, nunca se va a negar, porque en secreto, le gusta estar así, todo pegajoso, bañado en sudor y caliente.

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_Primer Yaoi en mi historia, pero es que me ha encantado como ha quedado. Es precisamente como me gustan a mí xD. Me he inspirado un montón en todos esos fic maravillosos de JamesxSirius del fandom de HP (les recomiendo que echen un vistazo en mi perfil y miren mi fics favoritos, la mayoría de HP que hay son JamesxSirius y son de este estilo *¬*). _

_Que Tai y Matt son como James y Sirius, siempre lo he visto así. Adoro esa amistad, y cuando hay algo más que amistad, llámense "roces", muchísimo mejor._

_Hace mil que quería escribir algo así, y por fin me ha llegado la inspiración TuT._

_Esto va para Row y para Nora, que yo sé que son como yo y les gusta leer cosas así xD._

_Lyls_


End file.
